


MultiBug?

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien lets something slip, F/M, Identity Reveal, Kisses, New ship?, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Marinette is only a little interested in her classmates' discussion about which superhero is the best kisser. Until Adrien gives his answer and it's not what anyone expected.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 36
Kudos: 388





	MultiBug?

**Author's Note:**

> So Lou had to share this prompt with me and then even sent me this adorable doodle and I couldn't resist! What's another reveal in the pile? 😁

Marinette was good at tuning out her classmates’ discussions, especially when she was sleepy and wanted to nap between classes. But she also tried to be alert in case something happened or someone said something interesting. That was how she instantly picked up on the word superhero and perked up. 

“Ladybug,” Kim said and she couldn’t stifle her curiosity.

“Ladybug what?” She asked, trying not to sound too interested. 

“Would be the best kisser,” he said, shrugging. Marinette instantly regretted taking part in the discussion and tried to cover up her blush with a yawn.

“Queen Bee,” Chloe said and everyone groaned. 

“You can’t say yourself, Chloe,” said Alix. Of course, Chloe just turned her nose up at them and left together with Sabrina. 

“Back on track. I’d go with Chat Noir,” chipped in Mylene. 

“Both?” Nathaniel said and they all laughed. 

“We’re talking not only permanent heroes, right? Because I’d say Rena Rouge,” Nino said. Marinette smiled, resisting the urge to look at Alya. Point to him for sticking with her. 

“Ha, that’s interesting. Because I also want to say one of the temporary heroes. Carapace,” Alya said, sharing just a brief adoring gaze with her boyfriend that Marinette was sure went unnoticed by others. 

“Then I’ll say Multimouse,” Adrien said and all eyes turned to him.

Marinette’s first instinct was to melt. Adrien believed she would be a good kisser, aaah. This was unreal. It didn't necessarily mean that he wanted to kiss her, but maybe... Then something registered in her mind just as someone asked.

“Who?” 

“Um, I think I’ve heard such a hero mentioned before,” Adrien said, obviously wanting to backtrack. “It sounded cute, that’s all.”

“I’d certainly know if there was such a hero,” Alya said, already looking online for mentions of the mysterious hero. But Marinette knew she’d found none. She was sure no one had seen Multimouse, apart from… Chat. Her eyes focused on Adrien and found him watching her, but he immediately looked away. She could swear he was blushing. Oh dear. He really knew and it was obviously him.

She had to think about what to do about this. But then it was her turn to express her opinion and she pretended to think. She could just say Chat. But a memory surfaced in her mind. Of green eyes and blond hair with no cat ears. She’d been so blind not to notice the resemblance. 

“Mister Bug,” she blurted. Adrien’s eyes immediately snapped back to hers. She shot him a knowing smirk and then sighed dreamily for everyone else’s sake.

“You mean Chat Noir?” Nino said. "What's with you and Adrien? I was sure that he'd say Ladybug, but no. Now you too."

“Maybe I like him more as Mister Bug,” she replied. 

“Girl, you sound like you want to kiss him,” Alya said, nudging her. She just shrugged, but didn’t miss Adrien’s rosy cheeks. 

Through the rest of the day, she couldn’t stop imagining it. Kissing Mister Bug. Adrien. Chat. It could happen so easily, she only needed to tell him she knew. For a silly moment she imagined being Multimouse and kissing him as Mister Bug. If Alya was to come up with a name for their “ship”, what would it be? MultiBug? She laughed at herself.

“Tikki, I need to tell him,” she told her kwami at home later. 

“It’s not enough that you know?” Tikki asked.

“Not if I want to tell him that I know. Well, I could explain that I know only Chat knows. But I couldn’t tell him as Ladybug, when we’d have a better chance to talk alone. And also I don’t want to lie to him. Secrets already weight heavily on our relationship.”

“You also want to be with him,” Tikki said, as if she needed to remind her.

“Yes, I do. And this can’t happen with secrets in the way.”

She was determined to wait until next patrol, just a day. But she heard the telltale sound of boots on her balcony and smiled. He was more impatient than her, as usual.

Marinette went outside with a smile.

“Chat,” she greeted him. “What brings you here?” 

“Just visiting my favourite civilian,” he said with a smile that matched hers. She could play along, after all he had visited her before. But she couldn’t hold back.

“Not because you want to see for yourself whether Multimouse is really the best kisser?” she said with a grin. She saw the confusion on his face, but then he shook his head with a smile.

“I messed up, right? There was no way you wouldn’t figure it out after my blunder. You’re so smart.”

“As smart as Ladybug?” She asked.

“Are you reading my mind now?” He said with a startled laugh.

“Almost, I just know you too well, kitty,” she replied with a wink. This time he really did a double take. 

“But how? I saw you together!” 

“Sorry about that. It was a trick I had to use to prevent you from figuring out my identity. Illusion.”

“You don’t even know how close I was,” he said and she looked at him in surprise. “Yes, I even asked Plagg. But he told me not to think about it.”

“We both had to follow Master Fu’s rules,” she said, a hint of regret in her voice. They could have known so much earlier.

“It’s different now that you’re the guardian?” 

“Well, yes, I get to decide who knows what. And I couldn’t lie to you, not again.”

She was surprised when she found herself wrapped in his arms.

“Thank you. For trusting me with this,” he said. 

“Of course,” she said, hugging him.

“So, about what you said about Mister Bug,” he said when he pulled back. She could feel her cheeks grow warm.

“Um, I just wanted to tease you,” she said with a smile.

“What about what Alya said?” he asked with a smirk. Ugh, he was impossible.

“Maybe she got it right,” she said, glancing at his lips. She saw him gulp.

“Really?”

“Well, she has no way of knowing that Mister Bug is also my long-time crush, but still,” she said, still not looking him in the eye. But a finger under her chin made her look up.

“Do you mean that?” He asked, hope evident on his face. 

“Yes." Now that the scariest part was out of the way (although it certainly wasn't as scary when she already knew he loved her), she felt bolder. "Are you going to kiss me already so we could prove who’s right?” He let out a startled laugh. 

“You sure are Ladybug,” he said before leaning in. At the tentative touch of his lips, her legs almost gave out. She couldn’t believe it was happening. She was kissing Adrien. But also Chat. And to hell with caution. She buried her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. She’d waited long enough, she wanted to kiss him properly.

When they pulled apart, she sighed in content. She hadn’t been wrong. 

“I was right,” he said with a dreamy expression.

“What? No! I was right,” she said. They both realised how stupid it was to fight over this and laughed. 

“We were both right,” he said after another kiss.

“Ok, I’ll take that,” she said. 

And maybe later she’d tell him about her earlier daydream, she thought as she kissed him again. MultiBug didn’t sound bad at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come join as on the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) to talk all things Miraculous!


End file.
